


Sunlight's Cold.

by D8ONO



Series: To be with you. [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Arjuna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arjuna needs therapy, Complicated Relationships, Depressed Karna, F/F, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Karna, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: "I will always love you...."Ten years age apart, that wasn't a problem for 17 years old Arjuna.But that time, Arjuna didn't know that Karna was his half brother that his mother had forsaken for being born as omega.





	1. Love is a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is A/B/O universe. Be warned!  
> But for now gimme your feedback, should I continue this? LOL  
> Also my grammar sucks. If only someone would help me proofread or things.. If only I speak English. Haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar sucks. Unless you wanna help me write, I'll just do art instead. lol.

What a weird person. Arjuna thought.  
The person in front of him is a man with white hair and skin. Blue eyes as cold as ice with red liner. Wearing a black shirt and red apron with flower logo. Of course he would be, he's working in a florist.  
And also, he's very thin. Even Arjuna feel a little worried seeing his arms and hands. Arjuna was a normal high school student and he has more muscle than this person. 

_"Here" The florist man handed Arjuna his Flower bouquet. "Your mother must be very happy to have a son that gift her flowers on her birthday."_

_The florist smiled. A small one but still. That smile was a pure one._

__

_That moment he felt a pang on his chest. He hide his face by looking down. Arjuna blushed. He could felt the blood rushing and his cheeks hot.  
He didn't know why, but this person in front of him somehow made his heart beats faster just by smiling. _

_Arjuna silently took the bouquet and rushed out from the store. Leaving the florist confused._

\----

"Mother, Happy Birthday" 

Kunti smiled proudly and received the gift from her sons. "Thank you."  
Compared to his brothers, Arjuna's gift wasn't grand or anything. But Kunti was happy. It was the feeling that matters. She was a happy mother, being loved by her sons this much.  
She was a single mother. Her husband has died, and also his second wife. Leaving five sons to her, three from her womb, other two from the second wife. But nonetheless, Kunti loved them dearly. 

All her sons were alphas.  
The Pandavas, high social class family. Rich and perfect. Envied by many.  
And most important, they were harmonious. They love each other dearly. 

Yudhishthira was a great man. 25 years old, taking over his late father's business. All of his brothers respects and admire him. And there were Bhima, the second brother. A smart young man with ambitions. Nakula and Sahadeva, the youngest twins. The most adored and doted. Despite of not being biological children of Kunti, they were both loved by her. 

And there's Arjuna. The third son with bright future waiting for him. 

What could go wrong?

\-----

The next day Arjuna returned to the flower shop. He sat at the cafe across the flower shop. Funny. Arjuna laughed at himself. He'd been spying on the florist for an hour already.  
Looking at him talking to customers, doing his work. He was exceptionally beautiful when he do the flowers. Those slender fingers as he arrange the flowers. How would it feel to touch those fingers. He wanted to touch them. 

AH! Arjuna hides his face behind his magazine when the florist man looked to him. That's stupid. I'm totally caught just now. He let out small groan and put down his magazine and looked back. Both staring each other for some time  
The florist man looked him with slightly confused face. What's that boy doing there? He's been there for some time. Did I missed something yesterday? He's been looking at me.

"Cu. Can go out for a few minutes?" He asked permission from the his part timer friend of blue. He gave an okay. "Sure. I'll be around until 3." "No. Just a few minutes" and then he put off his apron and walked to Arjuna. 

"Is there anything wrong?"  
Arjuna panicked a little bit but managed to keep his cool. "No. I am just wondering. If we can.. get to know each other.." 

"Oh."

Arjuna bit his lower lip. Embarrassed. What am I? A teen girl? Why am I like this?! "Ahem. My name is Arjuna. What's yours?"

"I'm Karna. Nice to meet you. Then, I will go back to work."

That's it. Karna didn't even wait for Arjuna's response and just leave nonchalantly. 

That day Arjuna go home, run straight to his room. With his heart flowery. Hugging his pillow and rolls around, and fell from his bed. It hurt a little bit. But he kept rolling around like an idiot with a smile on his face. 

Karna. That's his name. Beautiful.  
If Arjuna had to describe Karna.  
He's like a sun. Shining. Otherworldly. But not burning. A colder sun might be more accurate. Nah. That doesn't make sense.  
Yes everything doesn't make sense.

17 years of living, Arjuna had a few girlfriends. He's a popular top student in his school after all, and above it, and Alpha. Heck even the girls from school next town often confessed to him. He's that handsome and charming.  
But this is the first time Arjuna felt like this. Is this love? Am I in love? With that man?!

His brother, Yudhishthira, opened the door and looked at Arjuna in awkward moment. Curling on floor with his pillow. "I heard something. Are you okay? Why are you laying on the floor?"

"Ah. brother. Everything is fine. I was just playing around." Arjuna made a awkward cough.

"You sure?" Yudhishthira raised a brow, looking at his younger brother in suspicious. 

"Yes. I'm okay. Please don't be worry, brother."

Yudhishthira accessed, it might just be teens doing their business.

\-----

Arjuna returned to the florist everyday after school. Visiting Karna, to see him, to talk to him. Stayed with him until 7 p.m everyday.

At first it was awkward, Cu chulainn, the part timer who comes a few days in a week. He often jokes and teases Arjuna. "Heh. Teenagers in love". But thankfully Cu is just a part timer, he doesn't stick around that much. But when he does, it's usually a disaster.

Arjuna had no topic to start with. And Karna being Karna is socially awkward. This is probably the first time Arjuna know a 27-years-old adult with really sucky social skills. Then Arjuna started to talk of his family. His mother, his brothers, his late father. That's how he asked Karna about his family. 

"I have none." Karna said. "I was left by my parent at orphanage when I was baby."

Arjuna felt a bit guilty. But also curious. "Do ever search for them, your family, I mean?"

"No. I can understand why they don't want me."

"Why is that?"

"I am Omega. That's all." Karna answered. Short. But it explains everything.  
Omega is the lowest class in society. Often regarded as baby making machine. Stupid. Weak. They can't even work like normal people. Only allowed to do simple jobs. Karna had jumped from job to job, His current one is the only one that lasted the longest. A year.

Arjuna's chest hurts. Karna might show no expression of sadness or pain. But he is still a human with emotions. I see. I know.. "Karna.. I have something to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I.. like you..."

"I like you too, Arjuna"

"Akh! Not that kind of like! I mean I like you!" Arjuna's voice was loud and then it goes quieter. "In that kinda of way.. I want to date you. I know I'm just a kid. But I can't stop thinking about you!" 

"Oh."

Oh. An Oh. After the confession Arjuna made. Arjuna's naturally prideful. Never once he confessed in his life. What? Am I getting rejected? Sure that must be the case. Who would take a teenager's confession seriously. Karna is an adult after all. He of course will choose someone closer to his age.

But the dark thoughts Arjuna had in his head disperses when he hear Karna. "I'm okay with that."

Arjuna looked at Karna's as-usual-flat-face for a few seconds. "What?"

"You said you want to date." 

Arjuna's face light up into a smile and he hold Karna's hands. "I am very happy."

Karna smiled. That's all the approval Arjuna wanted. And he kissed Karna.  
Arjuna's quite confident of his skills. He had kissed lots of his girlfriends. But Karna on other hand... terrible.  
When the part Karna's face were all red. Flustered. And look at Arjuna with kind of flustered face. 

And the relationship goes. Three months after they start dating, they start having sex. 

Karna's one room house is a small one. His bed is smaller. But it doesn't matter. Arjuna has been here for a few times already and should be getting used to the small room. Karna pinned under him is the matter. Arjuna touches Karna's cheek and kisses him gently. His other hand explores Karna's chest, playing with the nipple and Karna moans lightly. 

They had a few times of sex already. But this once is different. Arjuna feels hot, very hard and want to just slam his dick into his lover. It's Omega's pheromones. Omegas let out this kind of smell on their heat.

"Wait. I'll grab the condom."

"Arjuna..."

Arjuna stop to look at his lover. "Hm?" 

"My body feels weird... I want you..now.."

“But...”

“It’s okay... quick” Karna looked up with the begging eyes, erotic face with salive oozing out from his side lips. Is this because of the heat that makes Karna eager and needy?

Oh fuck. That's it. No more holding back, Arjuna pushes into Karna raw. What a sweet voice Karna let out. 

Their legs tangled. 

They kiss roughly. 

It feels tight, hot.

The sweet smell of an omega in heat. The back of Karna's neck was inviting. That white smooth neck. Arjuna licked that spot... he know this is a bad idea. but Arjuna couldn't stop himself. He simply had to bit into Karna. Claiming him. Making this omega his. Karna let out moans of pain and pleasure. The thrusts keep going in, faster and faster. "Ar.... Arjuna.. hnnghh.."

\-----

"You're leaving?" Karna, naked, sitting on his bed with his blanket. 

"If I can, I want to stay here. But I can't make my mother worry about me. I bet she's furious. It's almost 10." Arjuna said, and sighed as he dresses up. He hated being a teen. He want to be an adult soon. Soon. A life married with Karna. That'll be amazing.  
He looked back to Karna. Oh Arjuna just wanted to hold him once again. Age is just numbers but it also means party time is over. "I'll see you again tomorrow"

Arjuna gave Karna a kiss, and a long embrace before leaving. He didn't want to leave.

_But who knows that will be the last kiss and embrace they share._

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points:  
> -They are bonded. Karna is marked.  
> -Karna is 27, Arjuna is 17.


	2. Rain

"Oh. You're here again today."

Arjuna eyed the blue haired man who's on shift today. Politely Arjuna greeted the part timer. "Good Evening, Mr. Cu. Nice to see you again."

Cu snorted away and arranged the flower pots on the shelf. "What's that 'nice to see you again'. Your face totally speaks the opposite, boy. Why are you even going for Karna? Are you bored or something? Kids nowadays are weird."

Arjuna didn't like that man. His pride didn't like teases. But he also needed more information about Karna since he rarely speak of himself. So he had to asked Cu for those who apparently had worked several times with Karna, actually, those two were kind of good friends with benefit who introduces jobs to each other. Both are broke people. Cu joked about how his and Karna's luck are Rank E. Also they used to work at farm together with a girl... what was her name again? Bazett? Who cares. But according to Cu, Karna and Bazett was in good terms. And knowing Karna was a socially awkward person, Arjuna had respected her, even without knowing her first hand. Any friends of Karna shall be respected. 

"And, where is Karna?" Arjuna asked.

"Should be back soon." Cu rested his arm on the wall, crosses them. Staring at Arjuna in silence with investigating eyes. Monitoring the boy from toe to head. He shrugs and let out a sigh.

"Is there anything you want to say?" 

"Just wondering. I don't really want to bump into your business, but Karna is a good person. I've known him for years. He's a good friend of mine. That's why, I'll punch you to death if you hurt him hehe. Don't even try, little boy." 

Was that a threat? A warning? Or a joke? A mystery. Cu spoke in carefree and joking tone but the content wasn't. Arjuna wasn't so sure. "I'll let you punch me if that day ever comes." Arjuna said.

The door opened up. Karna holding two boxes stacked. Arjuna quickly walk to Karna's. And took the boxes from his hands. "Thank you." 

"Where should I put this?" Arjuna asked to his lover. 

"Just behind the counter"

"Okay" 

They did a little clean up the place. Of course, Arjuna felt the obligation to help. Arjuna loved it when Karna said 'thank you' with the small smile. After they done with the cleaning, they bid goodbye to Cu, and walked to Karna's home. Hands connected to each other. Karna's fingers were slender and small, less warm than normal people but not that cold either. Maybe he just lack body heat. Sometimes Arjuna can't help worrying about Karna's physical. If only he could gain some weight. That' be great. Yes. From now on Karna shall be fed. A LOT. That's a small vow Arjuna made inside his heart.

"Hey Karna.."

"Hm? Anything wrong?"

Arjuna stared at Karna's beauty for a moment, looked on his surrounding, there weren't anyone in the street expect them, so he thought it would be okay. With his right hand he pulled Karna closer and kissed him. It was supposed to be brief lips touching. Until Arjuna felt the tongue slipping into his mouth. It become passionate kiss in just a few seconds. "We're still outside...." Both are breathless, but then they continue the making out. That's until Arjuna hears someone calling him. A familiar voice. Of course he know at once who that person calling him is.

"Arjuna?"

It was his mother, Kunti. Next to her is her brother Yudhishthira, staring at him with disbelief. But Kunti's. Her expression was not just that. Kunti looked at Karna in silent and her face showed a great deal of horror. And she fell down on her knees, and started crying. "How could this happen.." 

"Mother.. I'm sorry.." Arjuna said, kneeling down to his mother's side while Karna watched the family in confusion. "I must have surprised you, please calm down, mother." Arjuna tried to calm his crying mother. It took a ten minutes for Kunti to calm down whilst her sons on her side soothing her. Arjuna at least apologized a few times for showing something like 'that'. When she stopped weeping, she looked up to Karna. In horror and disgust. 

Arjuna apologize again. "I'm sorry to have shown you such things, mother. Please forgive me." Arjuna paused a brief moment before he introduces Karna. "This is Karna... I should have introduced him to you earlier, instead of surprising you with a view. I'm sorry mother." Of course mother would be shocked. Seeing his son making out with a stranger. Worse, Arjuna is still considered minor and Karna is an adult. Arjuna wished his mother wouldn't have ideas. 

“I know his name Arjuna.”

What?

Kunti stood and walked to Karna. Kunti showed amount of pain on every step. She griped on her chest as she looked at the face she was very familiar with. "I have a request. Please from now on don't come near Arjuna anymore." 

Arjuna walked in between his mother and his lover. "Mother. I love Karna! It doesn't matter if he's an omega! I am serious! We have bonded and I want to marry him!"

Yudhishthira spoke up in anger. "STOP THIS AT ONCE ARJUNA! Are you out of mind? How could you want an omega? Do you want to bring shame into our family? Father didn't raise you to be like that!" He pinched his forehead. "I can't believe this. You must have been tricked by that omega!" 

"No! I am the one who started this! Nobody is tricking me!" 

Kunti pulled Arjuna into her arms. "Arjuna.. that's not it. I don't desire an omega as my son's wife. But if that's the only way for you to be happy, Arjuna. I would let you be with the one you choose. But not with this person" Kunti cupped his son's cheek. "I have to confess my sin." Yes. There's no way she could be wrong. That man, Karna, she looked exactly like Surya. 

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Yudhishthira asked in confusion. He was furious about the omega. He thought that's all. 

"I was 13 years old when I give birth to my first child. I was young and overwhelmed by desire and eloped with a man, Surya. I got pregnant and give birth to a child that was an omega. I left him at the T orphanage with sum of money, as I couldn't bear the shame of birthing a omega. I'm sorry Arjuna. Please understand.” Kunti explained and a silence followed it. 

Ah. So that's it. Karna looked at the woman in front of him. Supposed his mother. I see.

It made sense. What she said was accurate. 

“I understand.” Karna nodded to Kunti. Bid Arjuna the last look, and then he started to walk away. Leaving the family... his family. 

Arjuna looked at that back until it disappears.

That night, after he get home. Arjuna locked himself in his room. He didn’t respond when his mother or brothers called him. He didn’t get out for days.

—————

Omega could only bond once in their lifetime. Once that is. They could only have sex with their bond. Sex with any other people will only be agony and pain. Their brain are wired only to be pleasured by their mate. 

As for Alpha. They could bond with multiple omegas. 

That’s good. That mean Arjuna will be okay. He could still bond or have normal relationships. 

I love Arjuna. 

When Karna realized, tears already wet his cheeks. His chest hurt. It was hard to breath. Many years has passed since the last time Karna cried as a child. 

I love him.

I want to be with him.

I want to hold his hands. 

I.. can not... 

—————

After a week Arjuna had finally sorted his mind. His love for Karna was real. But so was his sin. He walked out of his room. Ate in silence while his family awkwardly looking at him. Worried too. And Yudhishthira annouced that they will move. He thought that as the best way to heal Arjuna’s wound. And his mother’s too. 

Arjuna nooded. “Fine.” 

They left for another town. Far from this one. It was hard to assimilate with new school and friends in his third year. But Arjuna managed it anyway. He graduate and gradually started to get used to his new life.

Kunti was very glad when she saw Arjuna smiled after a long time of sorrow and pain. He returned to his old self. The friendly and nice Arjuna. Kunti was glad and proud of of her son’s strengh. 

—————


	3. Longing

Since that day, Arjuna never came to see him. For days Karna waited. Looking outside every often, hoping to see Arjuna. And soon two months had passed. True that his mother Kunti had begged for Karna not to asocciate himself with Arjuna anymore. And Karna would never refuse anyone who begged him. It’s his way of living after all. But... what is this feeling of longing. Karna thought he was used to being abandoned. After all, this is not the first time. He was already alone since his birth. While he had friends and people who he cared and cared for him, most of people only befriend him for benefits. But that’s what friends are for, right?

Karna stopped moving his hands and stared silently on the flower he hold. A sunflower. He wonder why his chest hurted. I should be grateful and satisfied. I have a job, I have friends, I have a roof under my head, and I got to sleep on a bed. He shouldn’t ask for more. That’s just selfish.

“Is anything wrong, Karna?” 

“Owner Nero. Sorry. I didn’t realize you are here.”

The young woman in red looked at Karna with her hand on her chin.“I have been here for fifteen minutes... What are you thinking? You look troubled.”

“Do I look like that? Sorry.”

“UMU! At first I thought you were just tired. But now I have confirmed. You are thinking about something. Just tell me!” Nero said with a big proud smile, hands crossed. “I am your boss after all! OH! Is it because you need a raise? Ah... Sorry. I should have known...”

Karna looked at his small adorable boss. Karna respected her. She had kind personality. Sensible. Well.. sometimes a bit selfish. But she meant no harm. After all she was the one who offered him to take care of one of her flower shops. Karna could claim that he was proud of her. “No. I’m okay with the wage. Sorry. I was just thinking about something.” Karna shaked his head whilst talking. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. Please don’t worry.” Karna confirmed. 

Nero nodded. “Umu. I understand. But if anything really happens, please tell me or my wife.”

“Thank you very much.” 

“Nero, are you done?” Nero’s wife, Hakuno. The elegant brunette girl in white dress. “We still have to check the other shops.”

Nero and Hakuno were perfect couple. Both were in love with each other, too much sometimes. There are some people who found their show of affection too intense. Like now. Nero picked a rose and put them on Hakuno’s hair. “Umu! I knew it my wife is so beautiful. Umu Umu!” And proceed on kissing her. While Karna was watching in silence. This couple are famous for their affection in public places. Cu used to complain about them whenever they showed up cause he was totally jealous. Cu never had a successful love life. Now Karna know how it felt. He was slightly jealous at them. But also happy for them at the same time. 

Karna stared at them in silence. And Hakuno awkwardly looked at him. “Good day, Karna.” She spoke up. “Nero we should get going now.” The couple bid their good bye to Karna and left. 

Karna was jealous. And jealous was an ugly feeling. He used to be a person with dark personality when he was younger. He hated his fate for being born omega. Jealous for other children who managed to be chosen and adopted. He lived in the orphanage until 15 and then he got kicked out. Since then he had to sustain himself. He had to find work, and without education, finding a job is no easy task. Probably he got tired of being jealous all the time. And started to be more open to acceptance. Since jealousy couldn’t make life better. He chose to work for it. Be kind to people. Never hate people. Never reject kindness. Forgive when people wronged him. That’s Karna’s way of living.

But this two months without Arjuna... was lonely. 

Plus Cu stopped working with him. Apparently he had a new job. Now he sell fish.

Karna sat down on the plastic chair behind the counter and massaged his own shoulder. Lately he always felt tired. And his shoulder often stiff for no reason. 

Karna took the notebook out of the drawer. Wrote down the stock and sellings of the day before the next customer come. It was a man with red long hair, walking in... with his eyes closed?

Karna looked at the man. How do he see? Karna was a little bit worried that he might somehow break the vase but he could evade them smoothly. Amazing. 

The man looked sad. He bought a boquet of flower for a birthday of a woman named Iseult. Probably his lover. Karna asked. “Is this for your lover?” 

The man denied. “She’s my friend’s wife.” He said with melancholic voice, later accompanied by a small...sad smile. He didn’t spoke much. He paid and left... without opening his eyes.. Not even once.

After closing the shop, Karna straight walked home after getting some grocery from the convinience store. 

That’s when he saw a man in suit waiting in front of his house. It was the man he saw from that day.. Arjuna’s brother.. What was his name again?

Karna stared at the man awkwardly, not knowing that business he had. 

“I am Yudhishthira. Arjuna’s brother. I have heard the details from my mother. I feel sorry for what happened to you. And my mother also felt the same. I took the liberty to do some investigation and background check on you. I’m sorry for the breach of your privacy.” Yudhishthira said, looking at Karna with disgust. His dislike for Omega was indeed, clear as water. “I’m here to apologize to you, my brother.”

Being called brother, it felt weird. Especially by a stranger he just met two times. “How is mother?” Karna dared to ask, calling Kunti his mother.

“She is fine. We recently moved out. Arjuna is doing well too, he had accepted the situation. My brother is a smart man. He will be a good adult.”

“I see. That’s good.” Karna felt a wave of relief. 

Yudhishthira took an envelope from his breast pocket. A fat one. He handed that to Karna. “I hope this can compensate the trouble. Mother wish for your happiness too as she also love you as her son, despite of her doings. She regretted for abandoning you.”

Karna instantly knew what the thing inside the envelope. Not rejecting gifts was supposed to be his thing. But not this time. Especially with that eyes of Yudhishthira. “Thank you for your kindness. But I must refuse your offer.”

“Why is that? Do you deny mother’s feelings now?” Yudhishthira looked at Karna with disbelief. How could an omega with no money reject his offer?

“Don’t you feel it’s too late for those words to be spoken? If mother really wanted me to be happy, she should have come to me earlier.” 

That raged Yudhishthira. “Did you just insult my mother?” 

“No. I was simply asking. If her love is true, why now?”

Yudhishthira cannot stand this brother of his. He might be a brother of blood. But now, his existence is a parasite for his family. “Mother wanted to accept you again. But thats how you reply? By insulting her?” 

“I didn’t meant—“

“Enough! I am done with you. I am here just to honor mother’s wish but you are too stupid to see it. You should be grateful mother still calls you her son! .... that’s it.” Yudhishthira threw the money onto Karna. “Please don’t show your face to me or my family again.” He said and left in hurry. Every second he spent with Karna made his every sell scream in shame for having an inferior being as a brother.

—————

The next morning Karna felt really sick. He forced himself to get up, washed his face on the sink. A surge of nausea hit him. Thankfully he was infront of the sink so it wasn’t messy. 

After Karna done emptied his stomach. He weakly walked to the phone. Called to his sick boss. It was Hakuno who picked up the call.

“Get some rest. I’ll send someone else today. Don’t worry. You also need to take day off. You work too much.”

After that Karna walked straight to his bed. Curled. Thinking of things that had happened to him. Karna was confident in his health. He rarely got sick. And he didn’t ate anything bad yesterday. In fact he skipped his lunch and dinner yesterday. Only had some bread for breakfast. Mainly because he had no appatite. 

The more the thought the. It hit him. Could it be..? 

No. I might be wrong. But then.. only that time we didn’t had protected sex. But if so, that explained why he felt so fatigue and his the backpain.

It took a lot of effort but Karna managed to get up. Changed his clothes, and walked out of his room. Straight to the store near his house.

It took a few minutes before he found what he needed. Paid for it. And go straight to the public restroom. He needed the answer now.

Karna stared at the two lines showing on the kit. It was positive. 

 

————


	4. Each Other

Yudhishthira informed his family, including Arjuna. That Karna had quit his job and moved out to who knows where. And claimed ‘He’s an omega after all, I gave him beautiful sum of money and within a few days he’s gone’. Yudhishthira told Arjuna not to be haunted by his wrong doings, and that they will still love him for whom he is.

Since that day all he felt was regret. Many of his sleepless night he spent thinking about Karna. About their relationship. About they being brothers. Guilt for sinning with his blood brother. But he wanted Karna. He remembered how it felt to hold him. How much Arjuna wanted to touch him again. He stared with empty eyes on his cieling. His mother had commented how lifeless his eyes were. Eye bags had been there for some time. 

He was tired.

Run away from his family. That has crossed Arjuna’s mind dozens of times.

He could do that. He and Karna could leave and go somewhere far away together. Where his family could no longer see them.

But... is that the right thing to do?

What do Karna think? Does he still want to mingle with him after knowing that they are blood related? 

But it was Karna who walked away.

It was Karna who left. Does that mean he hated Arjuna? Karna heeded mother’s begging? Or was it really for the money?

Morning comes too soon. Arjuna hadn’t managed to get a sleep. Another night he spent thinking about the Karna.

He washed his face. Staring at his own horrible face. Karna used to carress his face, said how handsome he was and pressed their forehead together. He said he were blessed to be loved by Arjuna. Ha. Look at him, now horrible face. 

He took a short cold shower after that. Wore his uniform and walked to the dining room, where as usual his mother had served the breakfast for her sons.

“Good Morning, Arjuna.” 

“Good Morning, mother.” Arjuna returned the smile with a very fake one and sat on the table. He looked at his eldest brother as he put the egg bacon into his mouth. 

Then his brother would specially drove him to his school. He must be very worried that Arjuna would go searching for Karna instead. He would wait until Arjuna enter the school before leaving.

Being a transfer student in March had already invited many attention. People, especially females had been asking about him. All he does was returning the small talk. Thankfully Arjuna was skilled in superficial talk. But what attracted them more was his brother, Yudhishthira. He was a handsome man with fancy car after all. 

At the lunch time, Arjuna would fled into corner of the school where nobody would step to. Arjuna was grateful with this silence. If only everyone would stop talking to him. If only everyone would leave him alone.

That was until a group of four students somehow found him. “Yo isn’t this the new transfer student? Must be fun to be mister rich and popular alpha eh? Have some change to spare?”

Arjuna stood up, wanting to leave the place as fast as he could. But then a hand gripped on his shoulder. That was ugly.

Arjuna clutched his hands. Ready to land a punch on that man for disturbing his short ease... until another person came.

“Oi! Don’t you have shame picking on the weak?!” A blonde girl appeared. With umkept hair tied into a pony tail and messy shirt. Another thug? 

The group of bad boys turned their attention to the girl. “Mordred! You again!” They quickly pulled pocket knives from their pocket. That’s a serious crime over there.

“Oh? Wanna go to the hospital again?”

As Arjuna watched, he thought he should lend Mordred a hand. Arjuna had always been taught to help people in need. But in this case, it was unneeded. She was a crazy one. She got a cut on her arm and a punch on face. But that’s all. She easily punched the boys. Kicked them effortlessly and step on one of their head after all of them goes down. Arjuna watched in disbelief. Such a barbarian. There were no signs of elegance or whatsover. It was all pure brute power.

Mordred looked at Arjuna. “Are you so scared that you lose your voice?”

“No. I am just amazed with your might. I’ve never seen a woman—“

Arjuna couldn’t finish his sentence. Another punch coming from her, this time to Arjuna. But he managed to evade that one. After all he had such skills.

Mordred glared at him with rage. “Call me that once again. I won’t hold back.”

—————

Later in class, Arjuna asked the girls about Mordred. 

“Are you okay, Arjuna? Did Mordred did something to you?”  
Girl A worriedly askedz Arjuna smiled to her, superficial. “I’m fine. She didn’t hurt me.”  
“You better not to get close to her...” Girl B warned.

Of course. Who would want to get close with such barbarian. “Of course not. I am merely curious.”

“Everybody knows that she’s no good..”

“Yeah.. she’s that, right?”

“What’s wrong with her?” Arjuna raised a brow.

The girls hestitated, but answered his question nonetheless. “She’s famous around here. Her mom and dad are blood sisters.”

What? 

“Ughh... that’s why she’s so scary and abnormal... even her dad didn’t acknowledge her.. and her mom is weird too. An occult? Anyway nobody want to deal with Mordred so you better be careful too, Arjuna.”

Arjuna nodded and the bell ringed. Class continued as Arjuna sat in silence thinking about the new information he got. He couldn’t help but think about Karna when he heard about Mordred’s origin. A child born out of incest. 

What would happen if he really elope with Karna? Was it possible for them to be happy? Was it really wrong for siblings to be in love with each other? Why? Why? 

Moreover Karna had his mark. If not with him, Karna would be alone for the rest of his life. He would stay single forever because that time Arjuna couldn’t stop. All was his fault. If only he could turn back time or something could grant his wish. He would asked to never met Karna. Then none of them should suffer a fate like this.

After Arjuna got home, his mother asked him to go to buy groceries. He obligied. She never go alone. One of her sons would always be her company. 

“I think fish is good. Let’s have fish for dinner. Kunti said as she looks at the fishes. “Please give salmon fillet. Six slice.” She spoke to the vendor guy. 

Arjuna was shocked to see him. Cu Chulainn. He took a glance at Arjuna before quickly returned his attention to Kunti. 

“Young Lady, I see you have good eyes. The salmon today is very fresh.” 

Cu said in flirtarous tone as he hold Kunti’s hand. Arjuna stared at disbelief. But didn’t say anything. Well any word with this man would be awkward anyway.

Kunti chuckled at Cu. “Who are you calling young lady, young man?”

Arjuna looked at the man with worried expression. He wanted to ask about Karna. His eyes were pleading. And Cu understood. Things had gone awry, but they were still bonded mate.

Arjuna took the fish in plastic bag from Cu. Thanked him with a little bow as Cu whispered ‘he’s living with me and well.’ into his ears. Surely without Kunti noticing.

————

“Yo I bought you jump!” Cu grinned and pointing out the comic magazine as Karna looked to his friend that has just come home. Welcoming him home with a sinerce smile and dinner waiting for him.

Since Karna found out about his pregnancy. He asked his friend if he would let him stay in his house until he find a new place. Cu said ‘sure, but don’t complain. You’ll sleep in the couch.’ But then he changed his mind and forces Karna to have the bed when he found out the latter is with a child. Which took a few days for him to realize after seeing the morning sickness. Cu panicked pale when he found out.

Karna had to told Cu the truth. About how their relationship ended when the truth came to light. And due to that, his pregnancy was to be kept a secret. Cu was initially confused, but later accepted the circumtances of his friend. Offering help and support.

Karna plan to raise the child on his own. And for that, he firstly needed to hide. He couldn’t raise his baby if his family could see him. He knew that the family wouldn’t like it. And it would only pain Arjuna more knowing if they had a child. Plus he could see his mother‘s nature. That person might took extreme measures to keep his family intact. He could see her selfishness.

Karna was in his third month. And he love his baby. He placed his hand on the slighting showing belly. Much to Karna’s displeasure but Yudhishthira‘s money were very useful.

His doctor, which turned out to be the man with closed eyes, told him not to work too much, and that he should gain more weight. Karna was given supplements because he was deemed malnutritioned. And yes, Karna still wondered how he could do things without opening his eyes. 

Karna opened the magazine and read the weekly shonen manga as he eat. He always liked friendships and that’s what shonen mangas were all about. Hand in hand fighting something impossible together, what a beautiful friendship. It reminded him of his childhood friend in orphanage. Two of them were inseperatable. But then the boy was adopted.

“I can’t believe the captain dies.. I really liked him.” Cu said. “The author is sadist.. killing off the the good bro like that. Ahhh suck. He has a comatose sister too.” cu complained as he bite into his omelet.

Karna stared at him with confused face before quickly flipped to the next page and looked up back again at Cu with slightly shocked face. Realizing he had just spoiled his friend, Cu apologized. “Woah sorry, I thought you have seen that part..”

After they done with dinner, Karna wash the dishes. It has become his daily activities now. 

Karna thought of Arjuna as he set the plates at the rack. And everytime he does, there’s this small pain creeping in his chest. 

“I met that boy earlier.” Cu spoke up. His eyes glued to the small TV. “He doesn’t seem happy. But he’s fine. Also he had salmon for dinner.”

Karna chuckled lightly at his friend. “Thank you.” He said. 

 

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cu is bro.  
> Also I am removing the miscarriage tag.


	5. My Tears Are For You

Arjuna was woken in the middle of night in 20’th May. The moon shined trough the window, covering the room with shade of blue. He had been having sleeping problems. His constant stress and worrying had kept him awake. 

He found it funny. But for someone who liked to be left alone. He was lonely. Arjuna had lived his life to please people. He had never told anyone, but he was tired of expectation. His mother and brothers expected him to be a perfect son. Arjuna secretly hated his mother for her simple-mindness. Surely Kunti was still his mother is the reason he never deny her requests. 

Arjuna thought of how much part had himself that he had bury just to be the ‘Arjuna’ everyone wanted him to be. Is he even original himself at this point? Or is this Arjuna a byproduct of expectation?

Arjuna hated it when people expected things from him. But he also understood that was the way of humanity. No one was born by their own will, once they were born, their life were decided. And he’s just coincidentally born as Arjuna. 

Arjuna had lived his whole life as tool of others. Everything was given to him. There were no hardships in his life. All he need to do was do what had been expected from him. 

Arjuna had lost count how many times he wished he never been born. How many times he imagined himself to die. And this time, again, he has to discard Karna simply for the sake of expectation. 

 

This is not normal.

People don’t have sex with their brothers.

Yes.

But.

Karna was the only one that didn’t expect anything from him.

Karna’s personality. His virtue of patience and tolerance. True that at first Arjuna was simply attracted to Karna from his strange and unique appearance. But after knowing him more, Arjuna felt the calmness and safety with him. Unlike normal people, Karna never showed any desire or ambitions. If it’s given to him, he shall revieve. If he was denied, then he shall no seek. Arjuna could be himself when he’s around Karna. 

Arjuna wanted to be loved as himself. Not as the famous and great Arjuna that was well known. Nobody loved him for himself. Nobody loved the weak and pathethic Arjuna. Not even his mother and brothers. Except for Karna. 

That’s why Arjuna was torn. Because Karna was the only person who knew the true Arjuna. As if... as if they have knew each other for a long time. As if they had spent their time together for a very long time, seeking each other every time.

Arjuna often walked outside after midnight. Alone. Opening the door in silence as everyone else were asleep. He had been doing that for years. And it was always felt like a brief freedom. As if the chains of expectation fell off. But now, no. This loneliness is painful. The loneliness that had been remedy for Arjuna’s pain. Now had turn into a poison. 

That night Arjuna decided to walk far away. He didn’t care if he didn’t make it home by morning. That house had been very disgusting. 

That’s how he arrived at the park. A few homeless people there. Some of them sleeping on the bench. But one caught Arjuna’s eyes.

A woman with red hair. Sleeping inside a mascot costume. Oh. She used the costume as sleeping bag. Indeed a brilliant idea. That could have saved her from the coldness.

Arjuna was about to continue his walk when the woman’s phone vibrates and rang... with a very lame old school ringtone. But she didn’t woke up. She was deeply in sleep. As if she’s dead. And she was drooling a lot and snoring very loudly.

Arjuna tried to woke her. Shaking her head. Petting her shoulder. But it didn’t worked. And the phone kept ringing. He could sense the other homeless were disturbed with the sound. 

Last resort. Arjuna sighed as slapped her cheeks. A few times, and the shakes her violently until she woke up. “Oi. Wake up.”

Arjuna handed her phone after he clicked the accept button.

“Ah. Sorry. I got lost and fell asleep. I am at the park.. what? You’re gonna pick me up?” She started to cry. “Thank you...”

People sure have many flavours. And this is another weird woman. Arjuna didn’t know what happened to this woman that ended up with her sleeping in the park with mascot costume. Well, what happened to her was not his business but Arjuna decided to wait for her pickup to come. Maybe out of pity. 

Who would have guessed the one who came was Karna. 

Arjuna looked at the man in disbelief. If fate existed, then this might be what people call fate. 

“Arjuna..” 

Arjuna instantly ran to the man and thinking to pull the man inti his arms but before he managed to do the red haired girl hugged Karna’s waist. She cried while speaking. “Karna-sannnnn.. thank god you came.. I could have been a goner..” and she cried even harder. 

It was awkward. Karna looked at Arjuna and then to Bazett. “Bazett. Please don’t cry.” He said, trying to calm her. 

That made Arjuna realized the Karna’s rounded belly. It was big. And Arjuna needed a few moment to register that. 

Arjuna stared at Karna. Fear and disbelief were surely painted on his face. “Karna.. you’re.. why didn’t you tell me?”

Karna felt guilty. He looked down and frowned.  
“Sorry, Arjuna. I need to bring Bazett back. We can talk later...” 

So after they reached the house. Karna opened the door for her. Told her to ‘feel free to use the bathroom and bed.’ And the towel was at the third drawer.

“I missed you..” Arjuna broke the silence. 

“Me too.”

“I was so lonely without you.” Arjuna bit his under lip. Holding back the emotions, but failed. The tears came out. And he warped his arms on Karna. Arjuna was sobbing like a child while Karna ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” Arjuna then pulled Karna into a kiss. It was filled with love, sorrow, and desperation. 

After Arjuna calmed down. They sat at the ground. Arjuna gently touched the belly with care. Feeling the shape of it. 

“Karna.. I want to be with you.” Arjuna said as he pressed their forehead together. “You are enough. I don’t want anything else. That’s why... please stay with me.”

“I will” Karna assured him with a smile. “I was hoping you could find someone better..”

“No one is better than you.” 

“Then I have to answer than feelings.” Karna said, running his fingers on his lover’s cheek. 

“Your hands are cold.” Arjuna hold the hand. Warming it up. 

“Do you want to come inside? I’ll introduce you to Bazett.”

“Yeah. By the way, why are your friends always a weirdo?” Arjuna asked. 

Karna chuckled and ruffled the black hair. Arjuna snorted, but he actually liked it when Karna played with this hair. “She’s only a little bit unlucky.”

“Karna.. Soon I will graduate... until then, could you wait for me? I will sort the things out.. that’s why.. I want to marry you.. will you?” Arjuna asked, his face red and his heart beated so fast whilst holding each other’s hands.

————

That early morning he returned to home. Thankfully nobody realized Arjuna was gone the whole time. He continued his daily life for the next 55 days. Until the graduation. Kunti thought her son had returned to his old self. But she was dead wrong.

The next day after she couldn’t find her third son anywhere in the house nor his documents and important belongings. Only a note left. 

‘To Mother and my brothers  
I am sorry to leave without saying anything.  
I have found what I really want.  
Thank you for everything.’

————


	6. Blessing

The story had always been an epilogue since Karna was left at the orphanage as a baby. The main arc had ended long ago. This is a happy ending of a long story full of sorrow and pain.

Arjuna looked at Karna who was sleeping on the bed who was due in two weeks. Who was so big that moving seems like a hard thing to do. Arjuna was amazed of how such a skinny person (even though Karna had gained some weight) could carry such a heavy weight. Arjuna would always worry about Karna falling whenever he start to walk around. Mainly because the size, and that Arjuna understood Karna was naturally E rank luck. So being extra careful was a must.

 

Arjuna brushed his fingers on Karna’s hair. Indeed, beautiful. His finger tips on the pale skin. And at last Karna woke up— “Good morning.” Karna said, smiling beautifully. 

Arjuna gave a kiss on the forehead and a reply. “Ah. Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good”

Karna answered, slowly sitting up. 

“Yeah. I’ve made you pancake. Eat it before it get cold”

They started living in a 1K apartment (1 room with kitchen area). And the used a small round table to do their stuff like eating and Arjuna’s business with his laptop. Apparently the young man knew how to trade. At first Karna was confused how he could made earnings from a black plastic box. Karna was a little stupid when it came to technology. He didn’t even know how to use a cellphone, he always had used public phone. Now to think about it, things might had been more easier if Karna had a phone. Oh but it was all in the past. That’s why Arjuna amazed him even more. In eyes of Karna, Arjuna was a genius who can do everything. And also the man with glasses was a very nice view. 

“What’s with that smug face?” Arjuna asked, catching the other man staring at him.

“Do I look like that? I was just thinking you look very handsome with glasses.” 

That made Arjuna averted his face to hide his blushing. “Well thank you.” He managed to respond. Still having the red tint on his cheek. Karna’s praises always warm Arjuna’s heart. That proceed to a kiss. “Tastes like pancake.”

————

That day Arjuna witness the pain of childbirth. The tears and cries Karna made whilst gripping Arjuna’s hand. Karna’s was sweating cold. Arjuna was scared shit. And he that very moment he felt very grateful that he didn’t have to experience things like this. But what worried him more is the fact that their doctor had been doing his job with his eyes closed. 

“Don’t worry I’m not sleeping.” Doctor Tristan said and later encourages. “Just a little more! You’re doing great.”

It took a few more effort until the baby arrived to the world. Crying. Covered in a white cloth. The baby was given to his parents by nurse Nigthingale.

Their small bundle of love. 

Welcome home, my child.

Let’s love this child.

Yeah. This child shall be what he want to be. A cook, a writer, a teacher.. whatever he want to be. 

Let’s shower this child with love.

Arjuna looked at his baby in his arms. The same skin shade as his. But with the beautiful blue eyes and pale hair as his mother’s. The baby grabbed Arjuna’s finger with his small hand, spourting random baby’s gibberish under his pacifier.

Arjuna couldn’t help but snuggle the baby more. He had been nothing but adorable. Ahh. How small. Everytime his eyes laid on the bundle, all Arjuna could think was to dote on the baby. That he must protect him by all means.

This child shall never feel unloved.

————

Arjuna woke up in the darkness. He was wearing his white attire but dirty, and drenched with blood. He was holding gandiva on his left hand. And his right had was not there. His body was heavy. He probably will die soon. But somehow he didn’t feel regret. His heart was warmed. 

“Oh you’re awake.”

Arjuna looked at the person standing in front him. The golden armor, golden bow and flowing red hair. Karna Alter. Both of them are in the middle of darkness.

“I saw a very long dream... you were in there.”

Karna Alter shifted his gaze from the uneding darkness to his brother. “That’s probably in another universe...”

Arjuna smiled as he closed his eyes. “If that’s so, I’m glad.”

“What kind of place is that?” Kalter asked. Sitting next to the dying man.

“A place where we had a child.”

Karna snorted and smiled cynically. “That sounds like a bullshit.”

Arjuna replied weakly. “I know.” He closed his eyes with a last smile before and his body disappears. Consumed by the darkness of the grail. 

Karna Alter has won the grail.

What is your wish?

The world that Arjuna saw. 

I shall grant your wish.

Ah. Sure. 

Karna had resigned to his fate ever since he was born. That his life will be unblessed. He knew it. Everything he does will end up in failure and that he will be alone when he dies. This is just another version of his ‘alone’.

He knew it. That his wish wouldn’t save the current him. And that he would be alone in this darkness for eternity. 

But if another Karna could escape the fate of misfortune. If somewhere he could have a happy life. That’s all he wanted. 

 

————


	7. 304 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra because I can.

* * *

Arjuna woken up with the feeling of the familiar ruffle on his hair. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the perfect chubby face looking on him. Those eyes that were exactly like his, except for the icy blue color and the pale hair. Those adorable little hands on his hair, still ruffling them.

Upon meeting the eyes of his son, Arjuna closed his again. Faking sleep to see if the boy would try more to wake him. Arjuna waited for a moment. But there weren’t anymore ruffles. So, Arjuna checked by opening his left eye.

Only to found the his son has lost his interest on waking him and now busy bothering Karna who was still sleeping. “Maaaa...” he called while touching Karna’s nose.

Arjuna had to admit his son was very smart for a 10-month. A little bit too smart.

Karna woke up but didn’t bother opening his eyes. But he pulled the baby and rest him on his chest. Trying to sleep for some more time.

But he knew it would be 5 minutes at most because their son was very strict on breakfast time. If they were late feeding them, then he will start... oh no, he already started nibbing on Karna’s cheek.

Arjuna took no effort to take a picture of that moment. Even though he already had a lot pictures of the morning nibbing session. He just had to take more. His whole gallery were pretty much his beloved Karna and their baby.

Now after taking photos and admiring, it’s time to save the sleeping princess from the feracious hungry little dragon.

Arjuna get up and came back with the warm milk bottle on his hand. And his son quickly crawled to his dad for the bottle. Arjuna was sure everytime he saw his son’s little smile whenever he saw his morning bottle.

Karna sat up and Arjuna kissed him. It was quite passionate kiss. Toungue sticking to each other’s mouth. It was close enough to be called making out.

“We’re being watched..” Karna said as he pulled off his face and looked at his child.

The baby was sitting there, sucking his bottle while watching them with amused face.

Arjuna agreed. “Look at those eyes. He’s totally watching us. He has your smug face too.”

The fruit of their love was a blessing. But raising a child wasn’t easy task. It also meant less sexy times.

Karna was okay with that. But Arjuna wasn’t. He was young and full of drive. He would never say it out loud because of his pride, but he was pretty sure himself, that he was getting sexually frustated.

So they had to lay down there until he fell asleep. And so often Karna also fell asleep as well. And Arjuna had to deal with his thing alone, at the bathroom.

After the baby finished his bottle. He let out a burp. That’s the finish sign. Karna picked the empty bottle. Then he would make breakfast. After that he would shower and get ready for work. He worked as a part-timer cook at Emiya’s restaurant. Karna was cannonically quite a good cook. And he was especially good with flour based food.

So all it left was Arjuna the stay home dad. He liked it though. He planned to take things slowly. Plus he had his income and savings, he didn’t worry for his present. And he likes taking care of his son.

It was the usual goodbye kiss before Karna left.

 

* * *

 

 

Arjuna put up some cartoon on the tv. His son just seem to like cartoons very much that he will spend his time watching them, occasionally making sounds imitating the movie or just reaction. And Arjuna would always grope his own’s chest in silent because all of the cuteness.

Arjuna opened a box of biscuit. And he ate it as he works on his laptop when the door bell ringed. He was nervous whenever someone was at the door. Arjuna was afraid that it might be his mother or brother at the door. But thankfully the person at door spoke up and it was just some salesman.

He looked at his son, seeing he was still absorbed by the cartoon. He left for the door.

It was just a newspaper offer. Arjuna had no need for them. And Karna didn’t read news either. He read shonen mangas. So Arjuna turned down the offer.

When he got back. The box of biscuit were all gone. And his son looked so happy with two biscuits on both of his hands. Not to mention his mouth was puffed. Biscuits in his mouth.

Arjuna was sure there was at least five or six more biscuits before he left. “Is it really okay for you to eat that much?” Arjuna crouched in front of his son. Worried but also amused. The baby replied by getting another bite of the biscuit instead.

Arjuna chuckled as he wiped the boy’s mouth with tissue.

Karna came home at the evening. And the first thing he does was go straight to his adored baby and hug him.. before Arjuna. Arjuna was slightly jealous at his own son thanks to that.

 

* * *

 

Karna noticed Arjuna’s frustation. That’s why he followed when he saw Arjuna go to the bathroom that night.

They only have one bedroom so their adult business have to go to the bathroom. But having sex at bathroom wasn’t a bad thing. It was small though, so there weren’t much room.

Karna tried to hold down his voice when he felt Arjuna inserting his erect. He tried to. But a small moan was let out. “Haa...” Karna touched his stomach as he felt Arjuna reaching deep inside him. 

Arjuna started thursting. It started slowly, gradually it gained more speed. It just felt too good for Arjuna that he didn’t try to held back. 

Karna covered his mouth with his hand. Downing all the noises he’d usually make. But Arjuna wasn’t really helping, he whispered seductively on Karna’s ear. “Keep your voice down..” and the next thing he does is grabbing Karna’s dick and circling it’s tip with his thumb.

And that’s when Karna let out a moan. “Hnggh... you’re not helping at all..” he flushingly said, and a little pissed too. Arjuna was totally teasing him, and then Arjuna’s mouth sucked his nipple. Which result in another uncontrollable moan.

Karna came. But Arjuna wasn’t done yet. Arjuna flipped Karna’s body and continue taking him from behind. 

Karna tiredly thought to himself. I must be getting old.

He was too tired even to clean himself so Arjuna had to do it for him. After that Karna got carried to the bed. And he slept like dead.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Arjuna was really looking good. Much satisfaction showed on his face. He was the first to wake up. Feeding their son and then bathing him.

Karna was grateful that he didn’t have to get up early that day. He thought, he really didn’t want to get old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno I think this fandom has destroyed my life. I don't even know what I wanna do anymore. I'm no longer saved. If only I could stop myself from entering this fandom.  
> also that drawing sucks I dunno. ._.  
> I'll just continue my camelot progress now.


End file.
